


【泉レオ】惊蛰 （补档重发）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】惊蛰 （补档重发）-lattice

【泉レオ】惊蛰 （补档重发）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】惊蛰 （补档重发）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

**初发布于20180322**

设定与世界线同[【泉レオ】So sweet](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa) 、[【泉レオ】火山湖](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56)

医生泉×作曲家leo

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

希望可以重新收到评论qvq

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-07-15  
评论：6  
热度：142

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b44d3)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b32b0)  


评论(6)

热度(142)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) [夜落紫萧](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://22109113.lofter.com/) [..](https://22109113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://shiyueqiufeng358.lofter.com/) [十月秋风](https://shiyueqiufeng358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lesoleil412.lofter.com/) [在下长安某](https://lesoleil412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://shaohuazuimengwendizhiyao.lofter.com/) [雪月](https://shaohuazuimengwendizhiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tsukinagahana.lofter.com/) [月永忯](https://tsukinagahana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://meichuansuanshenmehaidao.lofter.com/) [在线自闭](https://meichuansuanshenmehaidao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://07769746.lofter.com/) [a叶落知秋](https://07769746.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jinghoulingui923.lofter.com/) [静候临归](https://jinghoulingui923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://litni.lofter.com/) [秃子](https://litni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://li0805.lofter.com/) [宇.宙.分.解](https://li0805.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lanshanfu492.lofter.com/) [Just用来恰饭](https://lanshanfu492.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://sanshuimiao264.lofter.com/) [朔间狸](https://sanshuimiao264.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) [一彩](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://nishifoujidewo098.lofter.com/) [衾律](https://nishifoujidewo098.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://qwqqqq350.lofter.com/) [桃濑p](https://qwqqqq350.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) [非非非非非非](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://forestwhaler.lofter.com/) [FoWh](https://forestwhaler.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://weishenmayongyuanshuibubao.lofter.com/) [墨秦](https://weishenmayongyuanshuibubao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://02184830.lofter.com/) [夜曦](https://02184830.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://kjanet.lofter.com/) [南柯一夢](https://kjanet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://feisedetiankong.lofter.com/) [Mk信仰](https://feisedetiankong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yeyou480.lofter.com/) [樱🌸](https://yeyou480.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://woyongyuanxihuanlaimingquan.lofter.com/) [杂食使我快乐](https://woyongyuanxihuanlaimingquan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://loveisgame.lofter.com/) [芝士桃子🍑](https://loveisgame.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yonghu6170471444.lofter.com/) [酒香蝶](https://yonghu6170471444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://suochou.lofter.com/) [梭綢](https://suochou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://tyy39.lofter.com/) [tyy](https://tyy39.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lengshuxinyun.lofter.com/) [moronle](https://lengshuxinyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://weiwuxian690.lofter.com/) [我是你的蓝若芷啊](https://weiwuxian690.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://weiwuxian690.lofter.com/) [我是你的蓝若芷啊](https://weiwuxian690.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://yklmi-icg.lofter.com/) [臭DD](https://yklmi-icg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://rotwc.lofter.com/) [完美犯罪。](https://rotwc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://01310224.lofter.com/) [酉凉先生](https://01310224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
